Online Dating?
by regal plant
Summary: Felix showed Beth this new online dating site. What happens when she gets Alison to join?


**Hello. I got a request to do a ****soccercop**** fic... and well, here it is! It's just a small one-shot as I have never actually written anything revolving around Beth/Alison. But I hope you enjoy this, and let me know if you would like to have me write more stuff for Orphan Black!**

* * *

"Alright, so how does this thing even work?" Alison sat down at Beth's desk at the station. She was trying figure out how Beth even survived using a HTC phone, because really, iPhone's are where it's at right now.

"Ali, can I have my phone back?" Beth stuck out her hand.

Alison rolled her eyes and gave her back her phone before asking what was some important she saw her today. "I only have so much time before I have to pick up the kids from school. What is so important?" Alison had two kids. Her and Donnie had divorced ages ago, and he normally go the kids every other weekend.

"When I said I need to show you something, I didn't mean come down to the station. I thought we would meet up at my place for dinner." Beth laughed as Alison stood up.

"Okay fine, I'll take the kids to my mothers and i'll be over at 7."

"Right, okay." Beth laughed as she watched Alison walk out of the station, fighting the urge to clean up and out-of-place item on someones desk.

Beth sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. There was some case that Art wanted her help with, but he and Angie had made their way without her. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

Her phone buzzed and looked at the message from Alison.

_Clean up that muffin on your desk. It's leaving crumbs everywhere._

_-Alison._

"Why the hell is there a muffin on my desk?" She laughed to herself before throwing it away.

—

Alison picked up her kids, and dropped them off at her mothers. There were a few complaints but in the end they scampered out of the car. She gave them both a big hug and tons of little kisses before watching them run up into her mothers house.

"Alright." She said to herself as she got back into her car. She drove all the way home in silence. When she got home she walked into the house, about to prepare dinner when she remembered. _no kids._

She happily sat down in her living room and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on. She normally waited until the end of the day to start watching something in bed. That was when all the good shows came on.

It was only 4 o'clock, which gave her a ton of time. Three hours to be exact. So she put in her workout dvd, and changed into more appropriate workout clothes.

After about an hour long workout, she hopped into the shower. She took a long cool shower, and then hopped out, dried herself off, and then started to get ready change when- she didn't know what to wear.

"Crap." She shouted.

Is this a date? Is this just a casual thing? Why do _I_ even care?

After a good ten minutes of being flustered and not knowing what to do, she finally decided on what to wear.

A maroon sweater, and black denim jeans.

Casual enough, but also she looked good.

"What to do now…" She said to herself as she looked at the clock. It was almost 7. How she managed to do so little in three hours was beyond her, but she shrugged it off, and got into her car.

—

When Alison arrived at beth's place, there was a car sitting in front of the house. Alison was curious, but soon enough a pizza guy stepped out of the car, and made his way up to the door.

Beth opened the door, payed the guy, and waited for Alison walked up. Alison snapped out of her little daze, and went up to the front door.

"Pizza?" Alison asked as she walked inside. She took off her shoes and placed them neatly beside Beth's messily places shoes.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. Busy work day and I didn't have time to prepare for dinner. Art's been on my back about this case." The two made their way into the kitchen with the pizza box.

Beth opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer for herself. She held up a bottle of Alison's favourite win. "Got you some wine though." She said before taking a big sip of her own drink.

"You know me too well." Alison smiled as she looked for a glass.

"Alright, so I know you and Donnie have been separated for ages, and I just thought it's time for you to get back out there." Beth said as she took out her laptop and opened it up. She waited for it to load, and picked up a slice off pizza.

Alison got a place, took a slice of pizza, and dabbed it with a napkin to take of a lot of the grease. She rolled her eyes at Beth who didn't have a plate, and was using her laptop while she ate, getting grease all over the keyboard.

"Beth come on, you know I'm not looking for anyone tight now."

"Right, but anyway there's this cool dating site that your friend Felix told me about. And yes, there are straight people on there too." Beth laughed as Alison continued to roll her eyes. "Just try it, okay? We can join together."

"Fine. But this does _not_ mean i'm going on dates anytime soon." The two of them made their way into Beth's office space, where her desktop was. Alison logged on and went to the site.

They both entered in the standard dating-site things. Ages, gender, interests, all of that.

"The cool thing about this is that when you sign up it tell's you who you'd get along really well with. So, this will be exciting." Beth really was excited to see who Alison of all people, would be thought to be good with.

"So now what?" Alison asked as she waited for something to happen.

"Oh I got a hit." Beth perked up.

"Actually do did I." Alison said as a confused look crossed her face.

"Hm… Maybe we could double date." Beth was trying so hard to look like she was really interested in this, even though she wasn't.

Maybe, just maybe, Alison would just blurt out 'let's go out on a date.'

But that just didn't seem like it would happen.

The two of them looked at who the site thought they would be good together with. The two of them froze, and looked at each other, confused and delighted, they smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Ali-"

Beth was cut off by Alison standing up and turning her back to the computer. "I told you this was a waste of time. I highly doubt WE would ever date." That was a lie, and she knew it.

"But… What I we did?" Beth stood up and walked over to Alison, who was a lot less tense then she looked.

Alison turned to her, a soft smile on her face, and the next thing they knew, their lips were touching, hand's attacking each other.

They pulled away and the first words out of Alison's mouth were "Let's go out, on a date."

Beth smiled, and pulled her in again for a long and passionate kiss.


End file.
